The Destiny Arc
by Acey1
Summary: This rating is just for safety. Kai has been having nightmares. If I tell you anything more it'll ruin the story. Pairing KaiOC, MaxEmily, RayMariah and TysonHillary, all later on of course. Well Enjoy!
1. Nightmares

Acey1: Hello.  
  
Bladebreakers: Hi.  
  
Acey1: Well after all this time here is the first chapter of a new story. Many things, including; The Lord of the Rings, Soul Calibur 2 and my own imagination have inspired this one.  
  
Kenny: Wow. It better be good.  
  
Kameko: Better be because I'm not in it this time.  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
Kai: What's the big idea huh?  
  
Acey1: You'll see. Warning this story is a very dramatic and touch a gory so be prepared. Oh yeah and the odd swear word might crop up every now and again.  
  
Ray: I've just read the ending, yeah she's written the ending already.mumph!  
  
Acey1: He he he he just ignore him folks. Oh please R&R. Max you can do the disclaimer.  
  
Max: Acey1 doesn't own Beyblade, any songs she puts in, the concept of Soul Calibur 2 or Lord of the Rings but she does own E-Arth, Flame, Aqua, Gale and Destiny. Enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Nightmares.  
  
"DESTINY!" Flame stared wide-eyed and shocked at the body of his beloved Destiny. Her long brown hair hung in sweat soaked strands around her face, her skin pale and sickly in appearance and the sword that pierced her stomach had her crimson life force seeping like a milk from a mothers' breast around its black and charred blade. Destinys' mouth hung open in a silent cry, her brilliant blue eyes, now starting to fade, wide with shock and pain and her hands clutched at the blade in her gut. Rave laughed maliciously as her pulled the blade from her stomach and let her fall to the floor. "Destiny."  
"How does it feel Flame? To loose the one you love?" Flame stared in bewilderment at the crumpled and battered body of the woman he loved more then anything else in the world. "Destiny." Panic seeped in to his voice as he watched her blood pool on to the floor. "DESTINY! NO!" His cries echoed around the room. The over Black Ones laughed. Flame wept, he had lost everything. No, he thought, not everything, not yet. He brushed the remainder of his tears away and scowled at Rave and the other Black Ones. "You think you've won," he growled, "But you haven't." Flame then drew his own sword; the steel blade glittered like silver in the moonlight that filtered through the broken roof. He gripped the blood red hilt in his hand and brought it to his chest. The Black Ones stopped laughing and went to stop him. Flame though wasn't known as the Champion of the Sacred Ones for nothing. As quick as you or I would take a breath he plunged the sword in to his chest, dieing instantly. As he fell to the ground the fire in his crimson eyes faded and died.  
  
///  
  
Kai woke with a start. His whole body was shaking like no tomorrow and was covered in sweat. He took deep, gasping breaths, trying to steady his heart rate to something he would call normal.  
"That dream again." He whispered as he looked out the window of the hotel room he and the other Bladebreakers were staying in. They were in England for a charity Beyblading event.  
"Kai?" Kai whipped round to see Ray standing in the doorway of the bathroom attached to the room they were sharing. "You OK? You look shaken." Kai shook his head and glared at Ray.  
"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Kai shuddered inside. Why was he always horrible to Ray and the others? He didn't want to be, it was just second nature to push people away. Ray frowned, an unusual expression for Ray. He walked over to Kais' bed and sat down on the end.  
"Sorry," He said, "But I don't believe you. You've been waking up this way ever since we arrived in England." Kai stared, shocked, at Ray. "Yeah, you may think I'm still asleep but I'm actually awake and I see the way you toss and turn at night as well. The others have also noticed it." Ray folded his arms across his chest and gave Kai a stern look. "Now," He said, "I'm going to ask you once, and only once, more. What is wrong?" Kai blinked a bit. This was unusual. Ray didn't usually act this way. Something about Rays' tone made Kai feel like a child who was going up in front of the principal because they had done something wrong. "Well?" Ray asked. Kai sighed, it was no use, maybe, he thought, telling Ray would stop these nightmares from plaguing him.  
"I've." Kai paused, unsure of how to say or even what to say, "I've.been having this nightmare." Kai looked up. Rays' expression had softened but there was still a determined edge. Ray rested a hand on Kais' shoulder.  
"Do you want to tell me more about it?" Ray asked.  
"It.all starts with someone, with my voice, calling out a name." Kai took a deep breath and continued. "It calls out 'Destiny'. There's this woman, wearing some sort of armour. She's been stabbed, right through the stomach." Ray shivered.  
"Yuck." He shut his eyes, grimacing. "Go on." He said after a while. Kai carried on.  
"There's this.man, woman I don't know which but somehow I know that their name is Rave. This.Rave.is wearing armour as well, only it's all black. I somehow know that the sword through Destinys' stomach is his. Rave then asks; 'How does it feel Flame? To loose the one you love?' I then feel myself start to panic as I see her blood pooling on the floor and I feel," Kai pulled his knees up and rested his arms on his knees and buried his head in his arms. Ray gently put an arm round Kais' shoulders. Ray was ready for Kai to brush him off but surprisingly Kai lent in to the gesture and lifted his head, "Alone, lost, betrayed, worthless an devastated all at the same time. I then hear them laughing, laughing at the tears which I am, and not, crying. It's like I'm a spectator and yet I'm there at the same time."  
"I've had dreams like that." Ray said quietly. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Just that bit alone would be enough to make me go insane" Kai looked at Ray and then back down at his arms.  
"That's not the worst part though." Kai said. "Then all these thoughts start running through my.Flames head. That I.he has lost everything. And then." Kai took a deep breath. "Then I can feel my hand.Flames hand, gripping a sword. He then." Kai shivered, "Stabs himself. Right through the heart." Kai shook and buried his head in his arms again. "My God." He whispered. Ray stared, dumbfounded at Kai. Then a thought struck him.  
"You said.' I then hear them laughing,' Kai. Who is 'them'?" Ray asked. Kai looked up, tears in his eyes.  
"The Dark Ones." Kai whispered. "I don't know how I know who these people are but." He stopped as the look on Rays face turned from puzzlement to shock and then to utter fear. "Ray?" Kai asked. Rays' face had gone ashen grey.  
"I think I've heard this story before." Ray said quietly. Just then there came a crash. "What?"  
"MAX GIVE THAT BACK!" Tysons' voice rang clearly through the closed bedroom door.  
"Oh no." Ray said slamming his palm in to his forehead. "Not again." Kai rolled his eyes. Lately Max and Tyson had been fighting over some stupid game for the game consol. "I better go and stop them before they wreck the room again." Ray said getting up and moving to the door. As he opened it he gave a yelp. Suddenly Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Hillary were all lying in one great heap on the bedroom floor. "Ouch! Tyson get your foot out of my back will you?" Ray yelled.  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Everyone looked up to see an old gentleman in a bowler hat and a cane, wearing a rather expensive suit, standing in the hall outside the room.  
"Nothing much." Kenny said getting up off the pile. "Only Max and Tyson causing complete havoc again."  
"Well they can stop causing havoc." Kai said getting up out of bed. "How can we help you Mr. Dickinson?" Kai asked, all signs of distress now gone.  
"As you know this charity even needs for your team to have five people on your team." Mr. Dickinson said.  
"You've found us out fifth blader?" Tyson asked, jumping up. Mr. Dickinson nodded. "Well where is he?"  
"You mean She." Everyone turned to see a young girl, of about their age, standing in the doorway. "Hi. I'm Karen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Acey1: Well? Verdicts?  
  
Tyson: YOU PUT A GIRL ON OUR TEAM?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Acey1: Okay calm down.  
  
Max: This is going to prove interesting.  
  
Ray: I'll say. Kai?  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Acey1: No surprise there. But at the end of the day, boys, your verdicts aren't that important. It's the ones from those good people out in fanfiction reading land so please R&R. 


	2. Kai falls in Love

Acey1: Hello everyone I'm back!  
  
Kai: Oh good.  
  
Acey1: Well there's a fine how do you do if ever I heard one.  
  
Ray: Kai may not be happy to see you but we are. How was your day?  
  
Acey1: Lousy. Yours?  
  
Tyson: OK, except sourpuss here made us train through lunch.  
  
Acey1: Not that you really needed lunch with the breakfast you ate. Man Tyson you ate enough to feed the American, Russian, Chinese, Japanese and English armies for a year!  
  
Tyson: I did not!  
  
Acey1: Did too!  
  
Tyson: Not!  
  
Max: Err. Acey1 doesn't own Beyblade, any songs she puts in, the concept of Soul Calibur 2 or Lord of the Rings but she does own E-Arth, Flame, Aqua, Gale and Destiny. Now I'm just going to hide in a corner until this all blows over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Kai falls in Love.  
  
"You mean She." Everyone turned to see a young girl, of about their age, standing in the doorway. "Hi. I'm Karen." Everyone stared. She had long brown hair, tied back in a braid that could rival Rays' wrapped hair any day, and bright blue eyes that rivalled the sky on a clear day. She had an Elvin shaped face and where her hair wasn't tied back it flopped slightly onto her forehead. Kai stared open mouthed at her. He felt his mouth go dry, his stomach do a summersault and his mind go blank. A graceful smile played on her rose pink lips. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, he thought.  
"A girl!" Tyson cried! "A girl!"  
"Okay buddy I think we have established that I am 'a girl'." Karen said. "I mean," She said smiling and tipping her head slightly to the side, "What else would I be? A creature from the planet Zog?" Max laughed. Ray grinned, he liked this girl and that was before he saw her blading skills. Tyson stopped ranting, pointed at her with a dumbfounded look on his face and then burst out laughing.  
"I thought you boys' might like her." Mr. Dickinson said. Kenny then picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. He walked over to Karen and held out his hand.  
"Hi," He said, "My name is Kenny, I'm the teams technical support agent you could say." Karen smiled and shook Kennys' hand.  
"Nice to meet you Kenny. I'll make sure to come and see you when I need help with my blade, it usually had a glitch in it somewhere." Kenny nodded. Hillary then walked over and shook Karens' hand.  
"I'm Hillary, I kind of help the guys with their training." Karen smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Hill, mind if I call you that?"  
"Not at all, Tyson calls me that all the time so I'm used to it."  
"Cool." Karen then turned to the Bladebreakers. Max who had finally stopped laughing shook Karens' hand.  
"I'm Max Tate. The laughing idiot," He said pointing to Tyson, "Is Tyson Granger. He's okay once you get to know him."  
"Can't be as bad as me." Karen said. "One thing I will say is that I'm not a morning person, most mornings."  
"Same as Tyson then." Ray grasped Karens' hand in a firm grip. "I'm Ray, Ray Kon."  
"Of the White Tigers? Wow!" Karens' smile turned from a smile to a grin to reveal slightly pointed teeth. "I finally get to meet one of my cousins friends."  
"I used to be with the White Tigers." Ray said a little taken a back. "May I ask who your cousin is?" Her asked frowning.  
"Kevin Shang, he's only a distant cousin but a cousin none the less." Karen grinned again. "His mum and mine are cousins themselves."  
"Kevin never told me about you." Ray said a bit surprised. "He goes on about his family all the time, sometimes it's hard to shut him up." Karen laughed.  
"That's Kevin for you. Talk one to the dozen about the family but usually forgets about little old Karen in England, land of the over priced C.D's and clothes." Ray laughed. "I'm serious lads don't buy stuff over here, it is way expensive, even for us English people." Ray, Tyson and Max all laughed. Karen then looked over at Kai. What she saw was extraordinary. Beautiful crimson eyes looked right back at her with the intensity of fire, but the gentleness of a red July sunset. Pale skin stood in contrast with the slate blue locks that framed his face and head like the mane of the most kingly lion and the soul, though none could see it in his crimson eyes, glowed with a vigour so powerful it took her breath away. Karen stepped away from the group towards Kai and cocked her head to one side as she studied his face. He then smiled. "Hello." Kai didn't know what came over him but he smiled right back at her and held out his hand.  
"Hello. I'm Kai." Karen took his hand. Her skin felt so soft.  
"Hello Kai. I'm Karen." Ray, Max and Tyson just stared. Kai was smiling at someone, a girl at that, and was shaking hands with her. Tysons' mouth near enough hit the floor. Max blinked rapidly and Ray just smiled. "Pardon me if I sound rude if I ask this but where do you come from?"  
"Russia. Perm to be precise." Kai said. Ray stared open mouthed at the teen. He had never told them anything about where he came from or anything and they had known his for just over two years. And here was this girl he had meet only two minutes ago and he had already told her where he was born.  
"Perm?" Karen looked thoughtful. "I knew someone when I was out there as a little girl with my foster parents. A young boy by the name of Ricky. He," Karen paused, "Looked a bit like you, except he had green hair and orange eyes."  
"Well." Mr. Dickinson said. "Now that introductions have been made perhaps we should go and get something to eat?" Right on queue a growling noise filled the entire room.  
"Okay," Max said, "Who forgot to feed Tyson before they went to bed last night?" Karen laughed. Her laugh was like a river rushing down a mountain, cool, refreshing and full of life to Kais' ears. As they walked down the stairs towards the dinning room, Karen in front with Max and Tyson, Ray lagged behind with Kai and then pulled Kai back further.  
"Okay," Ray said frowning, "I know you're not the most open person in the world Kai but do you mind telling me what you think of Karen?" Kai looked at Ray.  
"You really want me to tell you?" Ray nodded. "I think she is the most beautiful woman on Earth." Ray looked back in astonishment.  
"You think she's the most beautiful woman on Earth?" Ray repeated, dumbfounded. Kai nodded. "But I thought your grandfather."  
"Stuff him." Kai said. He shook his head and looked back down to the young woman in front of him. The whole world seemed to slow down, as she turned round to smile at him. "Ray," Kai said smiling, "I think I'm in love." Ray blinked and then grinned.  
"By the way you're acting Kai it would surprise me." Ray said slapping him on the back. "And," He added, "I'll have to admit. You have a good taste in women." But Kai wasn't listening. He was too besotted with the young woman who now walked towards the dinning room, laughing at one of Tysons' jokes. A smile crept over Kais' face. Suddenly there was a hand in front of his face he shook himself and glared at Ray. "Sorry but you looked like your mind had taken a vacation and left your body behind." Kai snorted. "Well that didn't last long did it?" Ray said as he shrugged and followed Kai down the stairs to the dinning room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Acey1: What did you think?  
  
Kai: Mushy. I do not act like that!  
  
Acey1: Just my interpretation if you DID fall in love.  
  
Kai: Like I said. Mushy.  
  
Ray: Spoil sport. I liked it.  
  
Max: Me too. Err where's Tyson?  
  
Acey1: I gave him to Hillary to sort out. He was still whining when I left him.  
  
Kai: Now you are the type of person I like.  
  
Acey1: O..K.@@.  
- Max: Mmmmm. R&R please. 


	3. Beyblade Skills

Acey1: Err. Guys?  
  
Bladebreakers: *Snore*.  
  
Acey1: Umm. Okay so it's 12:40am, that's forty minutes past mid-night, and I'm umm all alone, not one muse awake.  
  
Robert: I'm up.  
  
Acey1: Where did you come from Robert?  
  
Kameko: I invited him over. Anyway I needed someone to talk to and you were on the other computer.  
  
Acey1: Yeah well hopefully I won't have to write my stuff on a separate computer to one that has Internet access for much longer. Anyway. Robert as you're here you can do Max' usual job of doing the disclaimer.  
  
Robert: Okay, but only if I'm in this chapter.  
  
Acey1: Yes you're in it now just do this so I can write okay, I need sleep too.  
  
Robert: Acey1 doesn't own Beyblade, any songs she puts in, the concept of Soul Calibur 2 or Lord of the Rings but she does own E-Arth, Flame, Aqua, Gale and Destiny. Oh yeah and Karen too.  
  
Acey1: Thank you Robert my good man. Now. On with the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Beyblading Skills.  
  
All through breakfast Kai kept glancing over at Karen but didn't say anything. After all, he thought, I have a reputation to hold up and it's bad enough Ray knows. Oh well at least Ray won't blab. And true enough; Ray didn't say a word to the others. Kai couldn't help but notice what Karen was wearing. It was mid-July and she was wearing bark blue baggy trousers, like the ones he wore, a white tank top, cut low at the front, and a blue leather jacket and black boots. To him, Karen looked stunning. After everyone had finished, except Tyson, who went up for fourths, they went to one of the biggest parks in London, where they were staying. Karen told them that the park was called Lloyds' Park.  
"Wow!" Max exclaimed when he saw how huge the park was. "This place in awesome!" Karen yawned.  
"You see one park you see them all Max." She said. "In England everything is the same, right down to the type of grass seed they use." Max blinked.  
"You don't think this place is cool?" He asked.  
"Nope, not one bit." Karen said shrugging. "In every park you get trees, grass, a couple of flowers and usually a play area for the little kids and that's it." Karen then grinned. "But this one," She added, "Has something a little extra." Karen beckoned the others to follow her. They walked around a huge pond, which looked more like a lake to Ray and Tyson, who had finally caught up with them. As they rounded a corner a familiar sound penetrated their ears. The sound of crashing Beyblades, shouts of commands and whirring of gears. "Welcome boys," Karen said throwing her arms out towards the sea of bladers and dishes, "To the Ultimate Bey- Garden." They all stared. One whole side of the pond/lake had been turned in to a sea of Beyblade dishes and stadiums.  
"And I thought Moscow had an impressive Beyblade area." Ray said. "This place is huge!"  
"Well it makes a change." Karen said, lowering her arms.  
"What do you mean?" Max asked, frowning. Karen sighed.  
"Ever noticed how England never wins many international sports, motorcycling for one, soccer for another?" Max looked thoughtful and then nodded.  
"Because the other teams are better?" Kenny asked. Karen nodded.  
"But only because their governments put more support in to those areas of sport." Karen said looking dejected. "That and not enough money. Someone though," Karen smiled, "Must have seen how big Beyblading would be so they persuaded someone to have this place built, pity it's the only one in the country but hey beggars can't be choosers." Suddenly there was a great cry of anger.  
"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Cried an angry looking kid. The Bladebreakers looked over at the dish where the kid stood, holding up a half beaten Beyblade. "You don't go around just smashing up other peoples Beyblades!"  
"What's the matter?" Scoffed the kids' opponent. "Was I too rough?" Karen looked livid. She stormed over to the dish where the kid stood, still looking furious.  
"What's going on?" She demanded. By now all other Beybattles' had stopped and everyone was looking over at Karen. The Bladebreakers walked over and stared in bewilderment as they saw none other then Johnny McGregor standing on the other side of the dish. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"  
"The name's Johnny, if you must know." He scoffed. "And you, lass, are?" Karen looked ready to kill, which actually scared Kai a bit. Karen pulled a launcher from out of the belt wore around her waist and pulled a Beyblade out of her pocket. "So you're a blader are you?" He asked.  
"I'm more of a blader then you are 'Johnny'." Karen snarled. "Now put your blade where your mouth is. That is," Karen said with an evil smirk as she set her blade in her launcher and got ready to launch it in to the stadium, "If you're not scared." Johnny glared at Karen, which made her smirk even more.  
"Now boys," Mr. Dickinson said, "You are going to see why I chose this girl." Johnny replaced his blade in his launcher and got ready. Another kid jumped to the middle and held his hand up.  
"Bladers ready?" He cried. Both nodded. "Then 3.2.1."  
"LET IT RIP!" Karen screamed, yanking the ripcord so hard that it actually created sparks.  
"Yipe!" Kenny yelped.  
"Wow." Max said, lifting a foot off the ground as some of the sparks flew towards his foot. Karens' blade spun around the edge of the dish.  
"What's the matter Johnny?" She yelled. "Scared to attack a defenceless little girl?" Johnny scowled.  
"You wish. SALAMULYON ATTACK!" He bellowed. A flash of red light and a huge lizard appeared. "Ha." He cried. "Beat that!"  
"With pleasure." Karen smirked. "Arklan dodge." As Salamulyon hurtled towards the Karen's blade it dodged and vanished without a trace. "Now Arklan," Karen yelled, "FIVE STAR ATTACK!" Karens' blade reappeared behind Salamulyon and started slamming in to the blade relentlessly. Before the match even got started it was over. The force of the blows Karens' blade was inflicting on Johnnys' was enough to knock it out of the stadium.  
"What?" Johnny cried, staring down at his steaming blade in front of his feet. "How?"  
"Easy." Karen said, calling her blade back to her hand. "My blade is strong enough to take down yours because I focus my anger and rage in to something useful. Plus I have some of the best Beyblade parts in the world." Karen held her blade out in front of her. Kai stared. The attack ring looked absolutely wicked. It was a cross between his Cross Attack and Max' Ten Spike attack rings. The Blade Base was a custom job, no doubt there and the rest, well, looked just as mean and nasty as the attack ring. "You don't always need a bit-beast to take down someone who has one. Sometimes you just need the right attitude and equipment." Karen said smirking. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hillary stared open mouthed at the girl as she pocketed her Beyblade. Just then there came a clapping from the crowd. They all turned to see who it was.  
"Impressive." There stood a tall young man with purple hair. Two other boys, one with blonde hair and the other with bright green hair followed him closely. "Yes," He said, "Very impressive."  
"What do you want Robert?" Tyson demanded.  
"Still the same uncouth attitude as before Tyson." Robert said. "I guess things never really change."  
"Just who do you think you guys are?" Karen growled through gritted teeth.  
"We are the Majestics." Robert said. "And you are?"  
"My name Karen Trixter." Karen glared at Robert. "I'm assuming," She said, "That you're in charge of this rabble." Robert looked a little affronted.  
"And if I am?" He said.  
"Then maybe," Karen growled, "You should learn to keep your team under control instead of letting them loose to beat and batter up other kids Beyblades. I've heard about you Majestics." Karen said. "Oh yes, I've heard about you. Well let me set the record here Robert." Karen stepped up to Robert and jabbed a finger in to his chest. "YOU may have money to spend on new Beyblades and parts but some of these kids DON'T! Things aren't cheap over here. England is one of the most expensive places on Earth so don't think that these kids can go out and buy new parts and blades as and when they please because they can't." She then turned to the kid whose blade Johnny had smashed. "Here." Karen put her hand in her pocket and handed the kid a Beyblade. "You can have this one kid. It's one of my spares so I don't need it." The kid stared at the Beyblade and grinned.  
"Thank you!" He cried and then ran off. Karen turned back to the Majestics.  
"I suggest you teach that team mate of yours," she said glaring at Johnny, "How to treat other bladers." Kai watched all of this in astonishment. This was defiantly a different Karen to the one who had been laughing and joking with them earlier. She was actually quite scary. As Karen stormed off Mr. Dickinson turned to Robert.  
"I suggest you heed Karens' warning Robert. She doesn't take kindly to people treating other bladers badly, as you just witnessed." Robert nodded, rubbing his chest where Karen and poked him. "And she wasn't joking about kids not being able to afford new Beyblades' and parts. They are expensive, especially attack rings."  
"Well she seems to be rather well off." Johnny growled.  
"That's because she worked hard for her parts." Everyone turned to see a little kid launching his blade in to an empty dish. "Sometimes there's this guy who comes here and, if you beat him, he gives you special parts, sometimes ones you can buy from a shop or ones he's made himself." The kid grabbed his blade and set it back in his launcher. "She comes here every week and fights the guy. But when she first started out she had just your basic blade, no frills or anything, just an attack ring, blade base, low-grade defence ring and a plain bit-chip. Nothing else, nothing fancy." The kid then grabbed his blade and pocketed it. "Well see ya." And with that he was gone.  
  
///  
  
Later that evening Kai found Karen sitting on the railing of the balcony of her room. He was holding a locket in her hand. In it, Kai could see, two photos. They were both of old people, a man and a woman.  
"I know you're there." Karen said. Kai was a bit taken a back; he hadn't made a move or a sound. He walked over and rested his elbows on the railing.  
"That was an impressive Beybattle." Kai said. Karen grunted. "You don't think so?"  
"No." Karen snorted. "Just who do those Majestics think they are? Why if I wasn't a lady I'd spit on them I swear I would." She banged her locket down on the railing. "Sorry." She said after a while. "I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just," She sighed, "Some people don't realise how hard it is to start blading here in England." Kai nodded.  
"So," Kai said, turning to her, "What you doing out here?" He asked.  
"Thinking." Was Karens' answer. "You?"  
"Thinking." And they both stayed like that for a good half hour. "So," Kai asked eventually, "What are, or were, you looking at?" Karen handed him the locket.  
"My grandparents, on my dads' side." Karen said bluntly. Kai looked at the locket. "I lived with them for a little while, before they grew too old to take care of me, and I had to go to a foster home." Kai nodded.  
"Oh." He said. "Did they treat you well?"  
"Yeah. That was family number one. Then the Social Services moved me to another family. They were okay. Then there was family number three." Karen shuddered. "I don't like talking about them."  
"I won't ask." Kai said. "So whom do you live with now?" Kai asked.  
"Mr. Dickinson noticed my talent for Beyblading. Made me one of the B.B.A's top bladers. I stay where ever I can, hotels, guesthouses, that sort of thing. Sometimes he sends me to stay with other Beybladers, not very often though." Karen sighed. "In return I kind of act as a talent scout and if a B.B.A. team needs a spare blader I'm the first one he asks."  
"So you don't live with any parents?" Kai asked. Karen shook her head. "I'm sorry." Kai said.  
"Forget it." Karen said, taking the locket from Kais' grasp. "It doesn't bother me these days. I actually quite like it."  
"What," Kai paused, "What happened to your parents?" Kai asked. When had he become so inquisitive?  
"They died when I was a week old. Car crash or so I was told. You can't loose what you never had so it doesn't bother me." Karen shrugged. "So," She said, "What brings you out here?"  
"Just thinking about what some kid said earlier." Kai said. When had he become so chatty too? What was it about this girl that made him talk?  
"What did they say?" Karen asked.  
"Told us how you came about those Beyblade parts, how you started out."  
"Oh. That would be Harry. Kids about my age, though you wouldn't guess from his size." Karen looked out over the city. Lights' were a blaze. "I hate the city. Give me my home town any day."  
"Where were you born then?" Kai asked.  
"Croydon. It's just outside of London. Quieter too, unless you count the trains running along the back of my first home but you get used to them after a while." Karen smiled. "Better then traffic noise, at least it isn't constant so you can get some sleep." Kai snorted.  
"Right now I'm doing everything to stay awake." He muttered. Karen didn't hear him though. "I meant what I said earlier, about your battle against Johnny." He said.  
"Thanks. The guy was actually a push over. I'm either getting too good or he wasn't trying." Karen said with a smirk. Just then, there came a crash from up on the roof of the building. "What the hell was that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Acey1: At that's all she wrote for one night.  
  
Robert: Thank God for that. I thought she would never stop.  
  
Kameko: *yawn* now you know how we feel.  
  
Acey1: Anyway ignore those two. Please R&R. I'm awaiting your reviews, no flames please. And I'll try and give the others more dialogue next time but I needed to get some description of Karens' clothes and background in to this one, forgot it in the last one.  
  
Robert: Just finish it off already I'm tiered!  
  
Acey1: Well no one asked you to stay up! Anyway see you soon. There you happy now?  
  
Robert: *snore*.  
  
Acey1: Err. Okay. Night, night. 


	4. Attacked

Acey1: I'm back.  
  
Kai: Didn't know you left.  
  
Acey1: Heavens above you are a cheerful soul Kai.  
  
Kai: I don't do cheerful.  
  
Acey1: I'll make you more cheerful even if it's the last thing I do.  
  
Ray: If she isn't careful it could be.  
  
Max: Tyson you can do the disclaimer for a change, I've got to help Acey1 out.  
  
Tyson: Alright. Acey1 doesn't own Beyblade, any songs she puts in, the concept of Soul Calibur 2 or Lord of the Rings but she does own Karen, E- Arth, Flame, Aqua, Gale and Destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Attacked  
  
Just then, there came a crash from up on the roof of the building. "What the hell was that?" Karen yelled. "It sounded like it came from the roof." Kai said. "A cat?" "Cats' don't make that much noise Kai. No," Karen said glaring up at the roof. "That was person if ever I heard one. Come on!" Karen grabbed hold of the balcony above them and, by some miracle, pulled herself up and over. Kai did the same, but with more difficulty. The room above just happened to belong to the Majestics. They were more then a little surprised to see Karen and Kai climbing up on to their balcony and then hoisting themselves up to the next one. "What in the name of.?" Oliver exclaimed as he watched Kais' feet vanish from sight. "What?" Enrique clamped his hand over Olivers' mouth. "I think," He said, "We better just not say anything." Oliver nodded in agreement.  
  
Karen and Kai climbed up another two balconies, which was quite exhausting, and then reached the roof. There was nothing there. "Now I know I'm not imagining things." Karen said scanning the rooftop. "Kai," She said turning to the puffing Russian, "You heard a crash up here didn't you?" Kai nodded. Karen scanned the roof again. "Then where the hell is the thing that caused it?" Just then there came another crash. "What?" Kais' head shoot up and he scanned the rooftop. "There!" He cried, pointing to a shadow that moved. Karen looked towards the shadow. "Who are you?" She yelled. "Show yourself!" The shadow stepped out of the darkness. It was dressed in a black jumpsuit with black body armour on the chest, knees, elbows, arms and legs. It wore a long black cloak that floated in the breeze. "Correction," Karen breathed, "What are you?" The thing laughed and pulled out a sword. It was long and had huge chips out of the blade. It looked ancient. "I," It rasped, "Am your worst nightmare. Surrender the Sacred Beasts and I will spare your lives." "Oh great." Kai said. "Another nutter after Dranzer. Just what I need. What is it with you guys wanting my bit-beast?" Kai demanded. The thing laughed. "I don't just want YOUR precious 'bit-beast'," It rasped out. He pointed to Karen, "I want yours also. As I said before," It chuckled, "Hand them over and I'll let you walk away, unharmed." Thunder suddenly broke over head, creating an ear splitting sound. "First off buddy I don't have a bit-beast. And Secondly," Karen said, moving into a fighting stance, "Even if I did I wouldn't hand it over. So you can just go back to the rock you crawled out from under!" Karen threw herself at the thing, knocking it to the ground. "Kai run!" She bellowed in to the now howling storm. Kai didn't move. "God dam you Kai run!" Karen kicked the thing in the face as it threw her off. Kai turned and ran. Why? Why am I running? He stopped and turned back. "Kai don't stop, go!" Karen bellowed as another crack of thunder rolled above. "It is no use running!" The thing cried as it threw Karen to the ground. It ran at Kai, sword pointing right at his heart. Kai couldn't move; his legs wouldn't let him. "Get away from them!" Kai turned to see Kenny standing at the door to the stairs. "Foolish child!" The thing roared. "Do not interfere!" The thing swung its' sword at Kenny and missed him, by an inch, as Kenny ducked. Kai suddenly remember how to move and sent a kick right at the things back, making it topple over. "Kenny get out of here now!" Kai roared but it was too late. The thing knocked him flying backwards. Kai fell against a wall, knocking his head and sending him into darkness. As Karen came back to her senses she looked around and found Kai, lying unconscious, on the ground next to her. She then looked for the thing and saw it, hand around Kennys' throat. She jumped up and ran at the ting. "LET HIM GO!" She yelled. As the thing turned to knock her backwards Karen dodged and managed to kick the thing in the side. It let go of Kenny who fell to the ground, gasping for air. "You want a fight," Karen roared above the wind and the rain, "Then pick on someone your own size!" "Fine then," The thing said, picking up its' sword and charging at Karen, "I will!" It moved so fast that Karen didn't have time to dodge the attack. Karen felt a sharp pain in her side as she managed to roll out of the way of the full force of the attack. She looked down and saw blood pouring from a deep wound in her side. Karen looked around for a weapon and noticed a crowbar. She grabbed it, ignoring the pain in her side and stood, ready to attack. "So," The thing laughed, "You want to play games now do you? Fine!" The thing ran at Karen who jumped clear of the attack and swung the crowbar at the thing. It blocked her attack with its' sword. Karen pushed the thing backwards with all her might. It stumbled; Karen held the crowbar like a spear and hurled it at the things chest. The Crowbar penetrated the things chest armour and there was a sickening sound of flesh being speared with steel. It screamed and suddenly started turning in to black vapours. Karen watched in shock as it vanished, leaving nothing behind but a rusted old sword and a bloody crowbar. Karen suddenly felt very weak and sick; her body felt like lead and her side felt like it was on fire. Karen collapsed to the ground with a sickening thump. Kenny, who had managed to regain his breath, looked up ad stared in horror as Karen fell to the ground, clutching her side which was oozing blood. "Oh my God!" Kenny cried. He jumped up, ignoring the burning sensation around his throat, and ran over to Karens' side. Kai groaned. Why did his head hurt? What was going on? He looked up and saw Kenny, a red ring around his throat, kneeling over Karens' prone body. Kai felt his stomach lurch at the sight of the deep wound in Karens' right side, still oozing blood. "What happened?" He cried, jumping up and joining Kenny. "That thing grabbed me around the throat," Kenny started, "I thought it was going to kill me but then Karen must have come round. The next thing I knew Karen was hurling that crowbar at it. She.she killed it." Kenny stammered, now having trouble talking, his throat was staring to burn. "It turned in.in to vapours. Urgh." Kenny clutched at his throat. "Kenny? Kenny what's wrong?" Kai yelled, fear gripping his chest. "My throat," Kenny cried, "It's burning!" Kai saw that the red ring around Kennys' throat was in the shape of a hand, and that there were little cuts here and there. Suddenly Kenny let out a strangled scream and collapsed. The first thing that Kai thought was that Kenny was dead but then he saw his chest moving but erratically. Kai then picked Kenny up and threw him over his shoulder. Kai then pulled Karen up and slung her arm around his shoulders and dragged her to the door. As Kai dragged the two unconscious teens down the stairs the only thought that was running through his mind was 'Please don't let them die, please don't let them die.' As Kai reached the floor that their rooms were on he saw Tyson, Ray, Max and Hillary all looking around frantically. "Kai! Oh my God what happened?" Hillary yelled. Ray, Max and Tyson all turned and blanched at the sight of the two injured teens. "We were attacked." Kai said, suddenly feeling very unwell. "By some thing. Karens' badly hurt and I don't know what's wrong with Kenny." "Let's get them inside and then call a doctor." Ray said, taking charge. "Max you take Kenny, I'll take Karen. "Tyson help Kai, he doesn't look well, Hillary call a doctor." Hillary ran off while Max grabbed Kenny from Kai. Ray caught Karen as Kai let her go and Tyson caught Kai, just in time, as he was about to hit the floor. "Take it easy Kai, I've got you." Tyson said pulling Kai up and draping his arm around his shoulders. "You're going to be okay." Tyson then noticed the back of Kais' head. "What happened to you?" He asked. "Thing," Kai said, "Threw me. Against a wall." He felt really sick now. "I.I can't stay conscious." He managed to get the warning out before darkness closed in around him. Tyson braced himself as Kai fainted. "Thanks for the warning." Tyson said as he picked Kai up in a bridal hold and carried him in to the hotel suit. Ray was already tending Karens' wounds and Mac was cleaning up the scratches on Kennys' neck. "Help me with Kai someone!" Tyson bellowed. Hillary came back in at that moment. "Hillary, give me a hand please." Tyson said. Hillary grabbed Kais' other arm and helped Tyson drag him over to one of the couches. "The Doctor will be here as soon as possible." Hillary said. "I told him we had three badly injured people here, one with a head injury." Tyson nodded, looking down at the huge bump on the back of Kais' head. "Just what happened?" Hillary asked. "Kai told us he was attacked by something." Max said, looking up from Kennys' throat. "Whatever the hell it was it managed to hurt the three of them really badly, look at Kennys' neck." He pointed to the now nearly black bruising around Kennys' neck. "What could have done this though?" Ray asked. "I mean," He added, "Look at this cut." He pointed to Karens' side where the wound was still bleeding, but not so much. "I'm surprised Karen hasn't died due to blood lose." Ray whispered. Just then there came a knock at the door. Tyson ran to open it and found Mr. Dickinson looking very grim. A doctor stood behind him. "According to this doctor three people have been badly hurt. What is going on?" Mr. Dickinson asked. Tyson stepped out of the way to show the three prone figures on the three couches. "Oh my word!" He cried. "What happened to them?" "We.we were attacked." Everyone turned to see Max, helping Kenny sit up. "We were attacked by.urgh!" Kenny clutched at his throat again. "Take it easy son." The doctor said. "Let me have a look." Kenny moved his hand away from his throat and the doctor looked. "What on earth did this? There are tiny scratches." "I'll be okay." Kenny said. "Karen needs more attention then me and so does Kai." He pointed to where Ray was still sitting next to Karen. The doctor looked a Kenny and then nodded. He went about his job, quickly sewing up the wound and putting a patch over the top. He then moved over to Kai. "Hmmm. That's a nasty blow." He commented. "He said he was thrown in to a wall." Tyson said. "Did he go unconscious?" The doctor enquired. "He did, but not for long." Kenny rasped out. "He then blacked out again as I was carrying him in here." Tyson added. The doctor nodded and checked the lump on Kais' head. "Nothing more the a knock. It doesn't look bad enough to actually have cause anything more then a bad headache and a unconsciousness." He finally said. "Well he didn't have amnesia." Max said. "He knew his name and he knew Karens' and Kennys'." He added. The doctor then moved back over to Kenny and took a closer look at the scratches on Kennys' neck. "What could have caused them?" Mr. Dickinson asked. "A cat?" "Too small to be a cat." The doctor said. "The thing that attacked us put its' hand around my throat." Kenny said. "It was wearing some kind of glove or gauntlet, I think. I was a bit more concerned with trying to breath." Kenny added. As the doctor cleaned up the slightly bleeding scratches Mr. Dickinson went to speak to Ray. "Ray has Karen or Kai said anything?" "Karen was unconscious when Kai brought them both down and he then collapsed as Tyson was bringing him in here." Ray sighed. "All we know is what Kai told us and what Kenny has said. The rest," Ray shrugged, "Is a mystery." He looked over towards Karen and Kai. "Those two were out on the balcony one minute and then gone the next. It was after the storm started that I noticed they were gone. I was going to call them back in and, when I saw they weren't there, I started looking for them. We all separated," Ray went on, "Thinking that maybe they had snuck back in while we weren't looking and then left." Mr. Dickinson listened intently. "How long ago did you notice they were missing?" He asked. "It was about half an hour, maybe an hour, ago." Max said joining them. "But I think they might have left before that." "I've done my best." The doctor said walking over. "The young lady needs rest, as does the young gentleman over there," He pointed to Kai, "And your friend over there will need to rest as well. I've suggested a cream to help those scratches heal better and to bring down the bruising." "Thank you doctor." Mr. Dickinson said. "I'll see that you are paid for your time." The doctor smiled and then left. Mr. Dickinson walked over to Kenny and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Kenny?" Kenny looked up. "Kenny can you tell us where you found Karen and Kai?" "I found them on the roof." Kenny said, he was finding it less painful to talk now but his neck felt like it was on fire. "The thing that attacked us had just knocked Karen flying backwards, she was unconscious from the blow, and was running straight at Kai. It had some kind of huge sword." Kenny added. "What else do you remember?" Hillary asked quietly. "I remember," Kenny, said, "The thing telling me not to be foolish and swinging its sword at me. I managed to dodge it. Kai then kicked the thing to the ground but it moved really fast and knocked him back in to a wall where he must have whacked his head. The next thing I know is this thing grabbing me by the throat." Kenny said, rubbing his neck. "Karen must have come round because the next thing I hear is her telling the thing to let me go." Kenny looked over at Karens' still body. He told it to pick on someone its own size so it attacked her." "And that's when she got the cut?" Tyson asked. Kenny nodded. "Man. She's either very brave or a fool to do something like that." "Both." Kai was sitting on the edge of the couch now, head in hands. "She took the thing on all by herself at first." He said. Ray walked over and sat beside Kai. "How are you feeling? Is there anything you need?" Ray asked. "No." Kai said. "Not unless you want to try and find me an aspirin the size of a horse pill." "Did Kai just crack a joke?" Max asked. "Shut up Max." Tyson said. "Now isn't the time for smart remarks, even I know that." "Pity you don't practice it too often." Hillary remarked. "This isn't the time for an argument either." Mr. Dickinson said, quietly laying a hand on both teens shoulders. Maybe we should leave this until the morning. Maybe then we can get Karens'." Kenny was cut off. "Is Karen okay?" Kai asked, panic stricken. "Please say she's still alive." "She's fine Kai." Ray said, resting a hand on the older teens shoulder. "She's still alive, just though. You got her down here just in time." Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "Didn't know you cared." Tyson said. "That's enough out of the lot of you." Mr. Dickinson said. "Come on you lot, help these three out. Hillary can you take Karen in to one of the bedrooms and put her to bed for us please?" Hillary nodded. "Kai would you like Ray to help you out or will you be okay?" "I." Kai hesitated. He tried to stand but then fell right back down, on the couch, "I think maybe a little help, just walking though." He said finally. As Ray helped Kai walk to their bedroom, Kai thought he saw something strange in Kennys' eyes, which he could see through the rain soaked bangs. "Ray." Ray turned to Kai. "Do me a favour and keep an eye on the Chief. I think there's more to those scratches then meets the eye." "Sure Kai but.?" Ray was interrupted by a sudden sharp and chilling scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Acey1: Well.  
  
Kenny: You would really have me be THAT brave?  
  
Acey1: Everyone can be brave Kenny. Bravery is having the courage to do the things you're scared to do.  
  
Max: Wow. Deep.  
  
Acey1: believe it or not I got that off of an episode of the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Kai: You don't watch that stuff do you?  
  
Acey1: I used to but not now. Hey it was better then watching something like the Tweenies, which is a program for 3-4 year olds.  
  
Tyson: Yeah, even I agree with that. Anyway hope people are going to R&R.  
  
Acey1: See you when. 


End file.
